mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting
Mystera Legacy is a game heavily based around crafting. Almost any item worth using ingame is crafted. Weapons and Armor Wood Wood Sword = 15 Wood Wood Club = 15 Wood Wood Spear = 20 Wood Wood Mallet = 30 Wood Simple Bow = 10 Tinder, 10 Wood Wooden Buckler: 30 Wood Herald Shield = 50 Wood Bone Bone Dagger: 5 Wood, 6 Bone Bone Hammer: 20 Wood, 12 Bone Bone Pickaxe: 5 Wood, 12 Bone Bone Spear: 15 Wood, 8 Bone Obsidian Obsidian Spear = 15 Wood, 12 Obsidian Obsidian Dagger = 5 Wood, 9 Obsidian Bronze Bronze Axe: 10 Wood, 20 Bronze, 10 Clay Bronze Dagger: 5 Wood, 9 Bronze, 4 Clay Bronze Pickaxe: 10 Wood, 20 Bronze, 10 Clay Bronze Spear: 15 Wood, 12 Bronze, 2 Clay Other Flint Dagger = 5 Wood, 8 Flint Arrows: 10 Wood, 1 Feather Rings Grass Band: 4 Tinder Journeyman's Ring: 5 Hematite, 1 Silver. Armor: +1 Skills: +10 exploration, +2 light armor, +1 cooking Tools Hoe: 5 Stone, 5 Wood Knitting Needles: 2 Wood Spindle: 5 Wood Shovel: 15 Stone, 15 Wood Stone Axe: 20 Stone, 10 Wood Stone Hammer: 20 Wood, 15 Stone Stone Pickaxe: 10 Stone, 5 Wood Wooden Bucket: 20 Wood Repair Kit: 5 Wood, 2 Flint, 10 Stone, 5 Clay Clay Pot: 10 clay Compass: 3 Wood, 1 Hematite World Objects Walls / Gates Personal Gate: 10 Stone, 20 Wood, 1 Gold. Animal Gate: 20 Wood Stone Wall: 30 Stone, 10 Clay Wood Wall: 20 Wood Floor / Roads Gravel Road: 5 Stone, 1 Clay Stone Floor: 15 Stone Wood Floor: 10 Wood Stone Road: 20 Stone Other Signpost: 20 Wood Wooden Chair: 10 Wood Wooden Table: 20 Wood Bed: 20 Wood, 4 Feather, 4 Wool Tribe Relic: 5 Gold Info World Objects * Walls are built on the tile in front of the player * Walls are easily destroyed by the family that built them * Walls randomly decay over time (Clarification needed if internal walls decay) * When crafting floor or road tiles they appear in your inventory. Use them to change the tile under your character. * Roads randomly decay over time * Floors randomly decay over time unless surrounded by walls * Tiles can be destroyed with the shovel (or hoe?) * There are currently no refunds for any misplaced world objects * World objects can be repaired with a repair kit, excluding floor tiles * Signposts can only be given text once * Beds are very fragile Gate Usage * Gates are opened for a very small amount of time when used. * Despite their appearance gates can be used vertically or horizontally. * A personal gate can only be opened by the family (account) that built it. * If players are quick two people can make it through a gate at once. * To allow other players through a personal gate simply use it from the other side and then move out of the way. Chance Equipable items have a chance of being better when crafted. Chance may change with crafting skills. Base chances are as follows: * 10% chance: +1 * 1% chance: +2 * 0.1% chance: +3 __FORCETOC__